


The Colours of Love

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, Drama, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-21
Updated: 2008-06-20
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Snippets of Severus and Harry’s life together, one colour at a time.  This is a branch off of myImplied Romance‘verse and, while this will stand alone, it will make more sense if you read that first.





	1. Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

_**Beta:** SoftlySweetly -- Thanks so much, sweetness!_

 

The bonding bracelets gleamed in the summer sun. Harry stared up at Severus with joy and eternity shining in his eyes while he clasped the heavy gold band around the older man’s wrist. Once in place, the band resized to fit snugly yet comfortably, warming slightly as the bond took hold. Harry’s own band warmed as well, indicating that the bond had been accepted and approved of.

“I am happy to introduce the Potter-Snape family.”

With a rarely seen smile, Severus reached for his Harry - his husband! - and pulled him into his arms to share a deep kiss.

~*~*~*~*~

The sun made the water sparkle like there were jewels hidden within its depths. The air was warm, moist and fragrant, and the perfect temperature. Two people on this island paradise, however, were oblivious to the golden glow of the sun as it raised high above the earth.

Harry arched into Severus’ touch as the older man nipped and licked at his navel, pressing wet kisses onto the quivering flesh. “Mmm, Severus,” the young man moaned.

“Patience, Harry,” Severus chuckled, “is a virtue.” Moving down to tease Harry’s inner thighs with his tongue, Severus silently summoned the jar of oil from his bag. “Turn over, love.”

Once Harry was comfortably sprawled on his stomach, Severus dripped the cool oil onto the small of the young man’s back, making Harry gasp and arch. “S’cold,” he whimpered softly.

“It will warm,” was the silky reply as Severus began rubbing the oil into Harry’s skin. Back and shoulders were firmly kneaded, drawing groans of delight from Harry. 

When those strong hands moved down to stroke and squeeze his buttocks Harry moaned wantonly. “Severus, please.” There was a whispered cleaning charm and then slick fingers were separating his cheeks and cool air lightly caressed his clenching hole. This was a delight that they’d rarely participated in, and Harry keened and arched into the tongue lightly licking around his puckered entrance. And when that wicked tongue forged its way inside of him, Harry couldn’t hold back his scream.

Only when Harry was a babbling, incoherent wreck did Severus slide two slick fingers in alongside his tongue, stretching him quickly. With one last swipe of his tongue across the grasping hole, Severus sat up and lined his cock up at Harry’s entrance. Pushing forward into the velvety heat he groaned in pleasure, not stopping until he was fully sheathed, as deep in the younger man as he could be.

Knowing that Harry was already near climax due to their earlier play, Severus set a hard, fast rhythm, plunging deeply into his husband with each thrust. Harry cried out when an oiled hand reached round and grasped his cock firmly, stroking in time to Severus’ movements. And when Severus’ prick brushed against his prostate he shuddered and came, covering Severus’ hand with his seed. The clenching of Harry’s muscles around Severus’ cock pulled his own orgasm from him, and he sank his teeth into Harry’s shoulder as he found his release.

~*~*~*~*~

“Wasn’t the weather nice, Harry?”

“Yeah, it was perfect, Ron. Why?”

Staring at his best friend and his husband in confusion, Ron said, “Well, I thought you were going to be on a tropical island.”

Smirking, Severus replied, “We were, Ronald.”

“I just thought you’d be tanned at least a little bit, what with all that good weather and golden sun. But you’re as pale now as you were when you left.”

Shaking her head at her husband’s forgetfulness, Luna grasped Ron’s hand and said dreamily, “They must have remembered the sunscreen potion I told them to pack. Isn’t that right, Harry?”

Snickering madly, Harry shared a look with Severus and then replied, “Yeah, Luna. We had really good sunscreen.”


	2. Brown

**Beta:** SoftlySweetly -- Thanks so much, sweetness!  
 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and her publishers. The author of this work receives no profit from it. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
 **A/N:** Well, this went in a direction I didn’t intend or expect, but there you have it. This is what happens when the Muse hijacks my plot. *shakes head in dismay*

 

Harry hummed contentedly as he worked, pulling weeds and loosening the soil, helping bring things to life. The scent of the brown soil filled his lungs, deep and earthy, and he smiled peacefully. The garden was finally becoming something beautiful because of Harry’s patient tending, much like the simple cottage had become a home due to the care he and Severus had put into it.

Prior to their bonding Severus and Harry had talked at length about the future, and together decided that Harry should think for a bit about what direction he’d like his life to go, rather than jump into the first career that came his way. It was therefore his ‘job’ to care for their home, something that Harry loved to do, while Severus continued his work as Potions Master at Hogwarts, and flooed home each evening after classes were finished.

Noticing the rapidly setting sun, Harry realised that he’d probably spent too much time out in the garden – he still needed to prepare for Severus’ arrival. Standing slowly and stretching his tired back, Harry groaned in relief when he felt the kinks in his spine loosen and relax. Brushing his hands down his soiled shirt briskly, he decided a shower was in order before Severus came home, as there were several stubborn stains on his hands and clothes.

~*~*~*~*~

The first thing Severus noticed when he flooed home was the dark brown, foot-shaped stains on the carpet. Brow furrowing in displeasure, he headed up the stairs, determined to find his slovenly spouse. Upon entering their bedroom, he found a filthy pile of clothing thrown carelessly across the bed, spreading dirt onto the bed as well as the floor. Now thoroughly irritated at Harry’s carelessness, Severus grumbled in exasperation as he stripped off his own clothing. Hearing the shower running in the attached bathroom, he quietly strode into the room.

Harry didn’t hear him enter, so when Severus’ palm connected sharply with his arse, the younger man shrieked in surprise and spun around in the shower, nearly losing his balance. Strong hands wrapped around his waist, keeping him from falling onto the shower floor, and then shuffled him further into the enclosure so that Severus could join him. “That hurt,” Harry said indignantly.

Smirking down at his husband, Severus wrapped his arms around the smaller man in a strong embrace and murmured, “It should. You left quite a mess.”

Sighing and snuggling into the strong arms of his lover, Harry replied quietly, “I know; I was going to clean it up. I was in the garden and didn’t realize how late it’d gotten.” Looking up into the glowering countenance of the Potions Master, he apologized softly. “I’m sorry.”

Shaking his head and smiling slightly, Severus merely pulled Harry closer and dropped a kiss onto his head, then reached for the shampoo. As he began massaging the liquid into Harry’s unruly hair, he smirked down at the young man and said, “I’m certain you’ll be more careful after cleaning the carpet…without magic.”

~*~*~*~*~

Stopping for a moment from scrubbing the floor, Harry sat and listened to Severus sing quietly along with the wireless while he worked in the kitchen. Gazing forlornly at the stain he’d been working on for the last half-hour, he grumbled in irritation, “I knew we should have chosen the brown carpeting.” 


	3. Blue

_**Beta:** SoftlySweetly Thanks so much, sweetness!  
 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and her publishers. The author of this work receives no profit from it. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

 

“You are late, mein Löwe,” Severus drawled, not taking his eyes from the novel he’d become entirely too engrossed in. “Was there a problem at the shop?” When he didn’t receive an answer, Severus looked up at his lover, a rebuke on the tip of his tongue, only to gasp in shock at Harry’s appearance. “Harry, what in Merlin’s name happened? Who did this to you?”

Harry looked up from where he was sat on the floor, back resting against the front door. He tried to smile, but hissed in pain when his split lip cracked and began to bleed. “Sorry I’m late,” he whispered.

“Harry, that is no longer my concern,” Severus snapped in exasperation, even as he tenderly picked up his husband and carried him into the bedroom, laying him gently on the bed. Harry’s handsome blue robes were torn and dirty, and in addition to his split lip he was sporting an impressively swollen left eye which was rapidly blackening.

Dismayed and extremely concerned about the condition his Harry was in, Severus spelled off the ruined robes, leaving the young man in only his boxers. Brushing sweaty, matted hair out of Harry’s face, Severus placed a tender kiss on the uninjured forehead and said quietly, “Rest for a moment. I’ll get a cloth and some healing potions, and then we _will_ discuss this.”

Harry nodded his head and allowed his eyes to slip closed, knowing that Severus would take care of him…

~*~*~*~*~

After healing Harry as much as possible and helping the young man shower, Severus slipped into bed beside his lover and pulled him close, wrapping him in strong arms. “Alright, Harry, tell me what happened.”

“Draco was in town –”

“ _Draco_ did this to you?”

Huffing in irritation at the interruption, Harry snapped, “Of course not, Severus! Don’t be daft!”

“Harry…”

Sighing and cuddling close once more, Harry placed a reverent kiss on the warm chest under his head. “I’m sorry, Severus,” he apologized quietly. “That was uncalled for.”

Pulling Harry closer, Severus sighed and dropped a kiss on the top of Harry’s head. “Mein Löwe, you are a brat” he murmured affectionately. “I should not have interrupted you. Please continue.”

“There were four wizards attacking Draco, yelling about him being a filthy Death Eater, and scum, and stuff. He’d tried to give as good as he got – one man had a broken nose and another a black eye – but they’d taken his wand and there were four of them. I couldn’t not help him.”

“So, you what? Ran in, fists blazing? Harry, you’re a wizard for Circe’s sake! Why didn’t you stun them?”

Blushing brightly, Harry avoided Severus’ gaze when he answered, voice barely above a whisper, “I left my wand here.”

Severus shot up from the bed with a growl. “You left your wand here?” he murmured furiously. Receiving an anxious nod in reply, Severus began to pace the floor in agitation. “You left your wand here,” he stated again. “Harry, we’ve discussed this before! No matter that things are peaceful now; you don’t ever go out without your wand!” 

Too angry to deal rationally with this issue for the moment, he stopped and pinned Harry with a glare. “Is Draco injured?” he snapped. 

“I…he…”

“Yes or no, Harry. Is Draco injured?”

“Yes,” Harry whispered. “He refused to come back with me though.”

Slipping into a pair of trousers and a shirt, Severus snarled, “No doubt he thought I would be aggravated. And rightly so, I might add.” Going into the bathroom and packing up a few potions, he continued, “I’m too angry to deal with this right now. I am going to check on Draco, and then I’ll be back.” Turning on his heel, Severus left the room without a backward glance, not seeing Harry’s eyes fill with tears.

~*~*~*~*~

It was after midnight when Severus returned to the cottage. Seeing the state Draco was in had lessened his anger at Harry’s reckless behaviour. After healing the two broken ribs and sprained wrist, in addition to the gash above the blonde’s eye, Severus was better able to understand why Harry had felt it necessary to intervene, with or without a wand.

Walking into the bedroom, he silently stripped off his clothing and climbed into the bed beside Harry, who was curled around Severus’ pillow. Gently pulling the pillow from Harry’s grasp, Severus noticed the silvery tracks of dried tears on his husband’s cheeks. Sighing in self-loathing, he lay down and pulled the young man into his arms. Kissing Harry’s forehead tenderly, he whispered, “I am sorry, my Harry,” before closing his eyes and falling into a restless sleep.

~*~*~*~*~

When Harry awoke he found himself alone in the large bed and assumed that Severus had chosen not to come home at all the night before. Unable to deal with the situation after the emotional upheaval of the day before, Harry buried his head in his pillow and once again succumbed to tears.

Walking out of the bathroom, Severus saw his lover curled up in their bed silently sobbing, a rare sight that worried Severus greatly. Moving swiftly to the bed and climbing in beside the distraught young man, Severus wrapped his arms around his lover and held him close, whispering quiet apologies and words of love. “Hush now, Harry. I am sorry. I should not have left you, mein Löwe.” 

Calming slowly, Harry wrapped his arms around Severus and hid his face against the older man’s chest. Listening to the quiet reassurances and feeling Severus carding long, gentle fingers through his unruly hair helped Harry to take a deep breath and finally look up into his husband’s concerned gaze. “I thought you didn’t come home,” he admitted softly, then ducked his head against Severus’ chest once again.

Severus tightened his arms around Harry, pulling him even closer into a strong embrace. Kissing the mop of hair, he said, “I shouldn’t have left last night. It was an upsetting day and I only made things worse for you. I am sorry, my Harry.”

Pressing a kiss to the strong chest his head lay on in acceptance of the apology, Harry cuddled closer and asked quietly, “Is Draco alright?”

“Yes, Draco is fine, and now I understand why you felt you had to help, even without your wand. But Harry, this can’t go on. This isn’t the first time that you’ve been hurt because you’ve forgotten your wand at home, either unintentionally by the adoring masses, or from people who still foolishly believe in blood purity.”

Knowing that this conversation had to happen, Harry sighed in resignation. “I know. I just don’t think about it. The town is small and safe most of the time. And since it’s mostly Muggle, I just forget sometimes. I never feel like I’ll need it when I go into town.”

“I know you try to think the best of everyone.” Severus continued carding his fingers through the silky mess of hair while gathering his thoughts. Finally he continued, “Harry, this is proof that while there may not be Death Eaters running loose any longer, and there aren’t any Dark Lords after your decidedly lovely arse, there are still dangerous people who would happily cause you harm. You trust so easily, Harry, despite everything that life has thrown at you, and while that’s one of the things I love the most about you, it does worry me. That is why I have a request to ask of you.”

“What is it, Severus? You know if I can…”

“Harry, I’m going to have to start staying at Hogwarts throughout the week. My snakes are getting restless without their Head of House there to keep them under control. I do not want to leave you here alone all week, especially when you become so lax as to leave your wand at home. And I admit that I do not wish to be without you throughout the week. Will you come and stay with me at the castle?”

Gently tugging at Severus’ chest hair, Harry thought for several moments, and then asked, “We can still come to the cottage at the weekend?”

“Yes, my Harry. You will still be able to tend your gardens,” Severus teased lightly. “Please, mein Löwe.”

Resting his chin on Severus’ chest so he could look up into the face he so loved, Harry sighed deeply. Then, with a cheeky grin to lessen the sombre mood, he answered, “Alright, Severus. The sky is probably bluer at Hogwarts anyway.”

 

_* **Mein Löwe:** my lion (German)_


	4. Pink

_**Beta:** SoftlySweetly -- Thanks so much, sweetness!  
 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and her publishers. The author of this work receives no profit from it. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

 

Severus watched as Harry gazed longingly into the infant’s specialty shop on Diagon Alley with a shrewd look in his eye. In all their years of marriage, they’d never discussed having children, although they both knew male pregnancy was a possibility with spells or potions to help the process along. He’d hoped that Harry would let him know when he was ready to start a family, but so far Harry hadn’t said a word on the subject. His actions today, however, spoke volumes to the Potions Master, and his agile mind started planning.

Harry, for his part, thought that since Severus dealt with other people’s children for ten months out of the year that he would not want to come home to yet more children. Harry longed for a family, however; for children to love and cherish in the way he never had been while growing up. Finding out earlier in the week that Luna was expecting her and Ron’s first child had brought that longing to the forefront of his mind, and as he stared in the window of the shop he imagined a little girl with raven hair and her Vati’s eyes.

“Harry, you’ve been staring into the children’s shop for quite some time.” Severus’ deep baritone broke into Harry’s musings, and a blush crept up his cheeks at being caught daydreaming. Smiling at the fetching colour in Harry’s cheeks, Severus continued, “Is there something you wish to tell me, mein Löwe?”

As the pink in Harry’s cheeks deepened, Severus’ breath caught in his chest, just as it always did when he gazed at his Harry. Tipping the younger man’s face up with a finger under the narrow chin, Severus pressed a gentle kiss to Harry’s lips. “You’ll have your family soon, my Harry,” he whispered so softly as to be unheard by his husband.

~*~*~*~*~*~

As Harry launched himself into his husband’s arms, peppering the beloved face with kisses, Severus chuckled deeply and said, “I suppose you’re trying to tell me that you’re ready for me to brew the potion for you?”

Smiling beatifically, a happy pink flush blossoming in his cheeks, Harry exclaimed, “Yesyesyesyesyes!” 

Smiling at his mate’s enthusiasm, Severus silenced Harry’s joyful babble with a mind-numbing kiss. Only when the younger man was wrapped around him and moaning in need did Severus pull back, admiring the pink and swollen lips that matched the flushed cheeks. Running a gentle thumb over a high cheekbone, Severus teased, “I’ll have to find a shade of paint to match the lovely shade of pink that you blush if we have a girl, mein Löwe.”

 

*mein Löwe: my lion  
*Vati: daddy


	5. Yellow

_**Beta:** SoftlySweetly – Thanks so much, sweetness!  
 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and her publishers. The author of this work receives no profit from it. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
 **A/N:** Much of this chapter is strongly influenced by the song _Leave Out All The Rest__ by Linkin Park. A link to the lyrics is provided at the end. It is also a little different from the rest of the chapters, as it is told in present tense, and entirely in Severus’ point of view. 

 

I had a dream several weeks ago that I died, and Harry was the only person in the world who cared that I was gone. He was left alone and heartbroken, and no one understood why he felt such pain at my death. When I awoke I had a fear that I would leave only a negative memory behind when I was dead and gone. I have not had the dream again, and yet, the fear remains.

I want to be remembered for something positive, for having been something more than just a Death Eater. I want to leave a positive legacy behind. I know that Harry believes in me like no one else ever has, but I find myself wanting more. I want the world to know that I loved as fiercely as I hated, that I fought for the Light, and that I was more than just a greasy old Potions Master or a Death Eater spy.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I admit to being incredibly surprised that Harry was so thrilled with the potions ingredients I gave him for our anniversary. I’ve known for some time that he wants a family, but I didn’t realize just how much he’d been anticipating it. He wanted me to brew the potion immediately, and as I stir the shimmering yellow liquid a thought that this might be the beginning of the positive legacy I wish to leave behind flits through my mind.

Three gentle stirs clockwise, then one stir anti-clockwise and the potion is complete. Bottling the shimmering brew, I know I’m staring at my future with Harry through the crystal vial.

Harry grimaces as he swallows the brew, which shines a bright yellow in the fading sunlight. Once the vial is completely emptied, he turns toward me, a frown still on his face due to the taste. Pulling him close, capturing his lips in a kiss, I murmur, “The necessary unpleasantness is well worth the rewards it will reap, my Harry.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Holding my exhausted, but well-loved, husband close, his head pillowed on my chest, I press a kiss to his wayward mop of raven hair. He was pleasantly surprised by the slow seduction and night of gentle lovemaking I’d planned. I am generally not a demonstrative man, but I wanted my Harry to know how much it means to me that he would choose to have a family, build a future, with me. What I was unable to speak with words I hoped to convey with actions. By the soft smile gracing my lion’s lips, even in sleep, I believe that my endeavour proved successful, and I allow a satisfied smirk to pass over my lips.

Pressing one more kiss to the top of Harry’s head, I turn toward the candle on our night table, yellow wax pooling in a shimmering puddle, mixing with the lubricant spilled over the cedar in the heat of our passion. The scent of vanilla lingers in the air as I blow out the single taper still glowing in the night.

 

***[Leave Out All The Rest](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/linkinpark/leaveoutalltherest.html)**


	6. Red

_**Beta:** SoftlySweetly – Thanks so much, sweetness!  
 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and her publishers. The author of this work receives no profit from it. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

 

Hearing the beginning of a curse fall from Hermione’s traitorous lips caused Harry to see red. Quickly disarming and binding the witch in magical ropes, Harry stormed to Severus’ side and explained the situation.

Severus could nearly see the red-hot rage pouring off of Harry in waves. Dealing quickly and efficiently with the confined witch, Severus wrapped his young husband in strong arms and attempted to calm the most powerful wizard of the age. “Harry, I am yours, just as you are mine. There is nothing that Miss Granger could possibly do to change that, mein Löwe.”

Gazing into fathomless onyx eyes, Harry sighed deeply and nodded, burrowing into the welcome embrace. “What shall we do with the rodent then?” he asked, glaring down at the groundhog Hermione had been transfigured into.

~*~*~*~*~*~

As the pair walked into their quarters, Severus could see that Harry’s cheeks were still flushed red with anger. Pulling his spouse into the bathroom, he started a steamy bath running, adding lavender and patchouli oils; the scents would aid him in calming his husband and restoring his inner balance. Efficiently stripping first Harry and then himself, he helped Harry into the bath and then settled in behind him.

Several long minutes passed before Harry was relaxed enough to lean back against his husband, pulling in a shaking breath. He sighed quietly as soapy hands ran gently over his protruding abdomen, and then gasped in delight when the hands travelled lower. “Severus,” he moaned.

“You are mine, Harry, and an insane, lust-driven witch cannot change that, no matter how hard she may try.” When Harry attempted to turn round, Severus stilled him with a firm hand on a toned thigh. “Let me love you, Harry. Just let me take care of you,” the older man purred into the shell of his husband’s ear, firmly stroking Harry’s rapidly hardening cock.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco sauntered into the library in search of his closest friend. Finding Harry levitating books to the top shelves, he drawled, “Hey, Scarhead.”

Not even turning to face the blonde, Harry replied, “Careful there, Draco, or I’ll turn you into the ferret you were meant to be. After all, Hermione might need some company at the zoo.”

The blonde visibly blanched and began sputtering incoherently, causing Harry to turn around and face him, brow arched inquiringly. The panicked look on Draco’s face had the brunette howling with laughter, cheeks flushing red and tears rolling down his cheeks at the sight of his friend caught speechless.

Embarrassed that he’d been the butt of Harry’s joke, Draco blushed brightly and glared at the brunette. “Laugh it up, Potty. See if I take you shopping now.”

Still red-faced, Harry attempted to calm down long enough to ask, “Shopping?”

Smirking, Draco replied, “Yes, you, my friend, are in dire need of some robes to cover the bump that is my godchildren. And Merlin knows you have absolutely no fashion sense at all. If left to your own devices you’d be wearing Gryffindor colours and looking like a plump, ripe tomato.”

A shriek was heard throughout the castle as a very pregnant, very hormonal Harry hexed Draco with a gender-changing curse.


	7. Green

_**Beta:** my Darlin’ Sweets  
 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and her publishers. The author of this work receives no profit from it. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

 

“No, no, not those, Harry,” Draco laughed when Harry walked out of the dressing room.

Harry frowned at the chuckling blonde. “But I like these robes,” he pouted, softly stroking the sky blue cotton.

“Harry,” Draco chortled, “you look like an enormous blueberry.”

Pinning Draco with a fierce green glare, Harry retorted, “You know, Malfoy, I can quite easily make that hex permanent.”

Sobering quickly, Draco handed Harry yet another robe. “I’m sorry, Harry,” he placated the brunette, “I was just teasing you. But seriously, that’s not a very flattering blue. A deep navy would suit you much better. I’ll look for one while you try that on.”

Sighing resignedly, Harry nodded and turned back toward the fitting room. Slipping the robes on, Harry immediately fell in love with the dark coloured velvet. He’d become much more tactile since getting pregnant, and the warm, soft fabric appealed to him.

When Harry walked out of the dressing room, Draco stopped in his tracks. The brunette looked stunning, glowing with health and radiance, and the robes only enhanced his loveliness. “Harry,” Draco murmured, “you look fantastic.”

Blushing at the compliment, Harry asked quietly, “You think Sev will like them?”

“Harry, Severus will like them very much. You should wear them to the Yule Ball.”

Groaning at the reminder of the upcoming dance that Severus was being forced to chaperone, Harry grumbled, “But they’re not dress robes.”

Calling over the seamstress, Draco quietly asked if some simple embroidery could be added to the collar, hem, and cuffs, to adorn the plain robes. Receiving a nod of assent, Draco turned back toward Harry with a smile. “All taken care of, Harry.”

Smiling happily, Harry quietly whispered the counter-spell to his gender changing hex, and laughed when Draco yelped in surprise at the strange feeling of having his penis and testicles reappear.

~*~*~*~♥~*~*~*~

“Harry,” Severus called from the sitting room. “It’s time to leave. Are you ready?”

Severus’ back was turned to the bedroom door, but at the sound of Harry’s footsteps, he turned round and lost all thoughts other than the beauty of his husband. “Harry, you are lovely, mein Löwe,” he murmured, holding out his hand to his lover.

At just over five months pregnant with their twins, Harry’s belly was visibly distended. His face had filled out and his cheeks were suffused with colour. And the robes – the robes Harry had chosen could not have suited him better. The deep forest green velvet brought out his stunning eyes, and the silver embroidery was elegantly understated. 

A smile lit up Harry’s face and he blushed prettily at the praise. “Draco said that you’d like them.”

“I like them very much, my Harry,” the older man smirked, “and I cannot wait until this abominable ball is over so I can bring you home and show you just how beautiful you are.”

Smiling at Harry’s deepening blush, Severus gently ushered his husband out the door.

~*~*~*~♥~*~*~*~

As one slow song bled into another, Severus caught the look of wistful longing on his husband’s face. Most everyone was gone, leaving only a handful of students and several of the staff members. Taking Harry gently by the hand, he murmured, “Come dance with me, my Harry,” and led him onto the dance floor. Harry’s beaming smile was well worth any damage to his reputation as a hard, unfeeling task master, Severus decided.

Aged blue eyes twinkled with happiness as the Potions Master and his husband swayed gently on the dance floor.

~*~*~*~♥~*~*~*~

Green velvet lay in a puddle on the floor in the sitting room, while black silk collided with and wrapped around the soft fabric, just as its owner twined with his lover. Firelight filled the room with shadows, dancing across the walls in trickles of darkness and light.

As Severus was sheathed in the satiny tightness of his husband, green and onyx met again, this time in eyes filled with love. “Mein Löwe,” he breathed, leaning forward for a passion filled kiss.

“I love you, Severus,” Harry whispered, and Severus was lost, finding forever in an emerald gaze.


	8. Silver

**Beta:** my Darlin’ Sweets  
 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and her publishers. The author of this work receives no profit from it. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
 **A/N:** This is a branch off of my Implied Romance 'verse. It will show snippets of Severus and Harry’s life together, not necessarily in chronological order. While each of these will stand alone, they will make much more sense if you read _Implied Romance_ first.

 

Harry turned restlessly in the large bed, sighing quietly when a strong arm wrapped gently round his distended belly. "I'm sorry, Severus. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Hush, mein Löwe, it is no trouble. Are the twins restless tonight?" Severus asked quietly, rubbing comforting circles over the bulge that was his children.

"Mmm, that feels nice. No, it's not the babies. My back hurts and I can't seem to get comfortable." Sighing again, Harry pressed a kiss to Severus' cheek and sat up. "I know you have classes in the morning. I'll go out to the sitting room. Maybe sitting up will help."

"Harry, don't concern yourself with me. Are you certain you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Sev. Get some more sleep. You need all the rest you can get before dealing with dunderheaded students."

Severus' quiet chuckle followed Harry out of the room.

~*~*~*~♥~*~*~*~

Severus walked into the sitting room, freshly showered and fully dressed in his protective teaching robes, only to find Harry pacing restlessly, grimacing in pain. "Harry, why didn't you wake me?"

"Th-they're not…that close to-together yet. Besides, you…n-needed your sleep," the younger wizard panted quietly.

Shaking his head in frustration at his stubborn spouse, Severus stalked toward Harry and wrapped him in a strong embrace. Pressing the ball of his hand firmly against Harry's lower back, he murmured into damp hair, "Breathe through it, mein Löwe. When it passes we'll go to the Infirmary."

Nodding, Harry pressed his face into Severus' neck and waited for the pain to pass.

~*~*~*~♥~*~*~*~

The sterile white lights glinted off the silver instruments laid out next to Harry's bedside. Staring for several minutes at what looked like torture devices in horror; Harry lifted terrified green eyes to meet Severus'. "She's going to use those on me?" he whispered.

Grasping Harry's trembling hands in his own warm, steady grip, Severus lifted clammy fingers to his lips and pressed gentle kisses to the digits. "Look at me, Harry." When he had the young man's full attention, Severus continued, "I will not leave your side for a single moment. You will be fine, as will our children."

Gazing again at the shining scalpel and forceps nestled amongst a variety of medical apparatuses, Harry finally looked up at his husband again and murmured, "Promise?" Getting an assenting answer in reply, Harry nodded softly. "Okay." As the shimmering sleeping and numbing potions were held to his lips, he kept his eyes firmly on Severus' while he drank.

~*~*~*~♥~*~*~*~

From beginning to end, the surgery took less than twenty minutes, but they were easily the longest twenty minutes of Severus' life. He held tightly onto Harry's limp hand, watching gleaming silver items leave Poppy's tray, only to be set back down covered with crimson. Blood. His Harry's blood. For twenty minutes Severus prayed to Merlin and any deity who would listen to keep his Harry and his children safe.

When Severus heard the sweet cries of a newborn infant, a silvery tear slid down his sallow cheek. When a second cry joined the first, another tear fell. And when Poppy smiled and said, _"He's just fine, Severus. And you have two beautiful, identical girls,"_ he pressed his forehead to Harry's shoulder and wept tears of joy for the first time in his life.

~*~*~*~♥~*~*~*~

Harry was groggy and disoriented when he awoke, and was certain he must be dreaming when he turned his head and saw Severus, his normally strong and stoic husband, with a beatific smile and tears drying on his cheeks as he held a tiny pink bundle in his arms. A second bundle was in the cot that had been placed beside his bed, and Harry attempted to sit up, wanting to see his children. His quiet groan at the lingering discomfort drew Severus' attention, and the older man hurried to his side.

"Don't try to sit up on your own just yet, my Harry. Let me help you." Placing their daughter in the cot with her sister, Severus gently helped Harry to sit propped up against several pillows, pressing a reverent kiss to the scarred brow. "Everything went smoothly, mein Löwe, and you have given me two lovely daughters. They are perfect in every way."

Needing to see for himself, to count every finger and every toe, Harry softly demanded, "Let me see them."

Chuckling at his husband's order, Severus lifted one of the tiny bundles into his arms and gently placed the child in her Daddy's arms for the first time. Leaning down to pick up the second little girl, he held her securely and sat on the edge of Harry's bed so that Harry could see both of his children. "Meet your daughters, Harry."


	9. Black

**Beta:** None for this chapter  
 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and her publishers. The author of this work receives no profit from it. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
 **A/N:** The idea for the naming ceremony was taken from eriador117's story, _Everything's Not Lost_. 

 

Poppy allowed Harry and the twins to leave the infirmary four days after the birth. Harry was very glad to be able to get back to his and Severus' quarters and try to settle back into a somewhat normal life. He wanted to be able to take care of his daughters without Poppy's eagle-eye there to correct him with each and every thing that he did. He wanted to get to know his daughters in a comfortable setting. He wanted Severus to have the opportunity to spend plenty of time with their children as well. But most of all, he wanted to be back in his husband's arms at night. 

Severus was there at the infirmary to escort Harry and the girls home, taking one of the tiny babies in a steady embrace and heading toward the dungeon quarters he and Harry shared. Harry followed slowly behind – still a bit tired after the magical caesarean surgery – carrying their other daughter in slightly less certain arms. 

Whispering the password to their quarters, Severus entered and held the door open, waiting for Harry to enter as well. Closing and warding the door behind Harry, Severus turned toward his husband and pressed a gentle kiss to the younger man's temple. "Come, mein Löwe, I've something to show you," he said quietly, wrapping one arm around Harry's waist and leading him down the hall.

Opening the nursery door with a smile, Severus allowed Harry to enter first, chuckling quietly at the young man's gasp. "Severus, it's beautiful," Harry murmured, staring at the finished nursery in awe.

The walls of the room had been painted a pale pink, and two identical white cribs were settled on opposite walls, a large lavender rug fitted on the floor between them. Matching chests and changing tables helped make the room homey and functional, but in Harry's opinion, the crowning glory of the room was the large wooden swing – the type that would normally be found on a patio or porch – suspended from the ceiling by unbreakable chains. The wood had been painted white to match the cribs, and made much more comfortable by several pillows in shades of purple and green. Seeing Harry's delighted smile at the swing, Severus explained, "I wanted something large enough for all of us to enjoy together, especially early on, when they'll be waking during the night."

Gazing up into his husband's onyx eyes, his own full of amazement, Harry breathed, "It's perfect, Severus." Pressing a kiss to the underside of Severus' chin, Harry continued, "I'm sure the girls will love it just as much as I do."

Pulling Harry close with his free arm, Severus murmured into Harry's ear, "I'm pleased that I was able to find a colour to match your beautifully blushing cheeks," chuckling when said blush made a delightful appearance.

~*~*~*~♥~*~*~*~

The following two weeks became a blur of bottles, nappies, and midnight awakenings, and it seemed no time had passed at all before the day of the girls' naming ceremony arrived. Harry struggled getting the girls dressed in their snowy white gowns, turning with a scowl at the quiet laugh he heard at the doorway. "Severus, please come help–" Pausing mid-plea, Harry turned fully toward his husband, green gaze narrowed dangerously. "Severus Tobias Potter-Snape, you are _not_ wearing black robes to your daughters' naming ceremony!"

Eyes widening slightly in surprise at hearing his full name uttered from his normally even-tempered spouse, Severus sneered and said, "I most certainly will wear these robes, Harry. This is not _my_ naming ceremony, after all."

Emerald eyes flashing fire, Harry hissed, "Severus, you look like you're going to a funeral. If you ever expect to have sex with me again, you will change those robes. Now."

Deciding that it would be best to retreat now in order to live to fight another day, Severus raised his hands in surrender. "I'll just be a moment then, yes?"

Turning back to his half-dressed daughter, Harry grumbled, "Damn right you will."

~*~*~*~♥~*~*~*~

Albus looked surprisingly sedate in his royal blue robes with silver moons swirling across the plush velvet. Smiling at the two young men he considered sons, he said, "Severus, Harry, my boys, with what names do you gift your children?"

Gazing softly down at the bundle he held in his arms, Harry answered quietly, "We name our eldest daughter Isa Eileen, after her Vati's mother."

A rare smile graced the face of Severus Snape – appropriately clad in robes of dark green – when he responded. "For our youngest, we give the name Ema Lily, after the mother of her Daddy."


	10. Purple

**Beta:** None for this chapter, all mistakes are mine and mine alone  
 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and her publishers. The author of this work receives no profit from it. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

 

Severus entered his quarters with a weary sigh, happy that the day had finally ended. Carefully hanging his teaching robes on one of the hooks next to the door, he glanced around in confusion at the silence throughout the house. Assuming that Harry had taken the girls out shopping to one of any number of places the trio enjoyed frequenting, he turned toward the sitting room and the liquor cabinet, intent on having a brandy to relax after a never-ending day of teaching dunderheaded students.

Severus stopped short when he spied Harry sat in the window seat, staring forlornly at the garden below. When the girls had turned three the castle saw fit to create new quarters for the Potter-Snape family, relocating them to ground level and giving them several windows throughout the rooms to allow as much natural light as possible in. Harry loved the wide window seats and could often be found perched in one, but rarely did he have such a downcast look on his face. Walking slowly toward his husband, Severus slid his arms around Harry's slim waist and pressed a kiss to the mop of hair tickling his nose. "It's very quiet, mein Löwe. Where are the whirling dervishes otherwise known as our daughters?"

"They're staying the night with Cassie," Harry replied quietly without turning. "Ron and Luna offered to take the three of them to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

Growing ever-more concerned with Harry's despondency, Severus turned his husband's face toward him with a gentle fingertip under the man's chin. "Harry, what's wrong?" he asked, a frown marring his features when he saw the glassy sheen of tears in the sad green eyes that finally met his.

"Nothing, I'm just being stupid," Harry hedged.

"It can't be stupid if it's got you this upset. Let me help you, love; tell me what's wrong."

Sighing, Harry rubbed a hand over his face and murmured, "The girls got their Hogwarts letters today. I knew they were coming, since their birthday is next week, but still—" Harry left the thought unfinished.

Taken aback, Severus stared blankly at Harry for several long moments before things clicked into place. Shifting Harry so that he could slide behind the younger man on the seat and pull him to rest against his chest, he hid his smile against Harry's shoulder as he asked, "And you are upset because this is undeniable proof that our girls are growing up?"

Sniffling quietly, Harry responded, "See, I told you I was just being stupid."

Chuckling softly, Severus continued, "It's not stupid, mein Löwe. I too wish that the girls weren't growing up so quickly. However, we cannot stop or even slow time, so we must do what we can to live with the changes it forces upon us."

"I know," Harry sighed. "It's just...they won't need me anymore."

"Harry, they'll always need you. You're their daddy, and always will be. They'll just need you in a different way. And we'll still be in the castle, watching them as they embark on this new journey."

"Yeah. It's not like I won't get to see them at all, right?"

"Indeed. Now, as we have the house all to ourselves tonight, I believe we should take advantage of it, don't you agree?"

Harry could only laugh delightedly as Severus swept him up in strong arms and carried him off toward the bedroom.

~~♥~~♥~~*hearts;~~

The floo roared to life just as Harry and Severus were sitting down for a late breakfast the next morning. Isa tumbled through first, and Ema followed gracefully behind. "Vati!" Isa cried, running over to kiss Severus on the cheek before doing the same to Harry. Ema followed quietly behind, greeting her fathers with kisses as well.

Though the girls were identical in features, with long dark hair liberally streaked with red highlights, and green eyes so dark they often appeared black, they couldn't be more different in personality. Isa was impetuous, active, and inquisitive, always into something, while Ema was much quieter and more studious, preferring to observe the things around her rather than jumping in head first like Isa nearly always chose to do. 

"Hello, meine Lieblings," Severus greeted the girls as they kissed him, pressing a kiss to each child's forehead.

I thought Ron and Luna were taking you shopping with Cassie today?" Harry questioned.

Grinning widely, Isa replied, "They are. We forgot our lists."

"And Isa forgot her pocket money as well," Ema smirked in a fashion eerily similar to Severus, before following her sister down the hall to retrieve her school supply list.

Isa returned to the kitchen carrying her list and a slim purple ribbon. "Daddy, will you braid my hair before I go? It's always getting in the way."

A brilliant smile lit up Harry's face as he nodded. Summoning a hair brush, he began carefully plaiting Isa's waist-length hair. Ema sat quietly at the table next to Severus, leaning her head against the man's shoulder as she watched. "Would you like your hair braided as well, Ema?" Harry asked.

"Yes, please," was the reply, as Ema left to find her own ribbon.

Smiling at his daughters' antics, Severus drawled, "You may get everything on your lists except for familiars. Your dad and I would like to personally approve those purchases."

"Yes, Vati."

"Very good," Severus continued. "Now go and have a good time."

"Bye!" the girls waved before darting toward the fireplace.

Smirking at Harry as the floo roared to life once more, Severus pulled his husband into his arms and teased, "I told you they'd always need you, oh master hair stylist."

"Git," Harry laughed. "Why did you tell them not to get familiars?"

"I thought perhaps we could purchase them as birthday gifts."

"Oh, that's a good idea," Harry smiled.

"I have been known to have one or two," Severus drawled, raising a sleek black brow.

"Yes, like marrying me," was the teasing reply.

"Indeed," Severus said seriously, leaning down and kissing Harry firmly. "Capturing and keeping you, mein Löwe, will always be my greatest accomplishment."

***

Das Ende


End file.
